


Sweaty Boy

by conormonaghan



Series: In Under 500 Words [2]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butts, Cocky Nick Jonas, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Riding, Romantic Shawn Mendes, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Submission, Sweat, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Nick Jonas likes Shawn Mendes sweaty.





	Sweaty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

Nick Jonas likes Shawn sweaty.

So it’s always after a show. Moments after Shawn walks off stage, drenched in sweat, just outside of the view of tens of thousands of adoring fans, fans who will go home dreaming about his drenched body. Nick used to have that many fans.

The walk to his dressing room is torturous. He fights off the panic attack with each passing second, as he smiles numbly at crew passerby. He knows that when he finally reaches his dressing room and open the doors, it will likely be gold and empty and silent.

But every once in awhile, Nick will be there. Always without warning. Nick Jonas will be sitting there across the room. He’ll look up when Shawn opens the door with apparent indifference. Shawn has to physically stop himself from smiling on such occasions, because Nick never smiles. He rarely says anything at all.

In seconds, the path from the door to the touch is littered with clothes. Shawn’s shiny black boots, discarded carelessly by the door. His soaked off-white shirt in a heap on the floor. A few steps closer to the couch still, his damp black jeans, turned inside out. Then Shawn, standing in front of the couch, just a foot away from Nick, looking down at the older boy. He’ll hook both of his thumbs in his Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs and slide them down his legs in one hurried motion.

Then Shawn fucking Mendes is riding dick. His glistening ass cheeks are sliding up and down the thick eight inch cock of Nick Jonas. He slides up until just the very tip is lodged in his tight little asshole and then falls back down onto Nick’s unkempt pubes. With every descent, his ass cheeks spread apart obscenely to swallow Nick’s fat cock, and when he bottoms out, you can hear the slick, sweaty sound of skin on skin butt sex, lubed by nothing but sweat and spit, as Nick’s heavy ball sack slaps against Shawn’s stretched out asshole.

Nick eventually grabs Shawn by each ass cheek and squeezes as hard as he can, leaving dark red imprints for the anonymous girl Shawn brings back to his hotel room later that night to discover. Nick doesn’t mind that sweat is dripping down onto his face, onto his hairy torso. It drips down from Shawn’s face, from his chest, from his hair. He loves the way Shawn smells when he’s like this. Like a sweaty boy. A sweaty straight boy with an ass full of his cock.

Nick is always silent, but Shawn is vocal.

“Oh my god! Oh my fucking god! It feels so fucking big. Kiss me. Please kiss me!”

They never kiss.


End file.
